Stupid Game and Love
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: Kwon Jiyong , namja itu berubah ! Dia tiba-tiba mengabaikan Choi Seunghyun ! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Apakah dia bosan ? GTOP Fanfic other cast WooGyu


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Kwon Jiyong

Choi Senghyun

Kim Sunggyu

Nam Woohyun

Kim Woobin

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC ( Kalo ada ) , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Genre : Romance / Friendship/ apa lagi yak *?*

Summary : Kwon Jiyong , namja itu berubah ! Dia tiba-tiba mengabaikan Choi Seunghyun ! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Apakah dia bosan ?

Note : Kalo ada yang gag suka ama Couplenya jangan Bash author yah .. Namanya juga imajinasi untuk berkarya , tolong dihargai .. Gomawoo :*

.. Happy Reading …

….

Suasana kelas yang hening dengan semua mahasiswa yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing . Mulai dari mendengarkan perkuliahan dosen yang sedang mengajar didepan sana , mencorat-coret lembar kertas catatan mereka , bergosip ria dengan teman duduk disamping mereka , sampai dengan sibuk tertidur diatas bangku mereka .

Memang beginilah suasana yang selalu terlihat dikelas dengan jurusan art and desain itu, saat dosen mereka mulai menjelaskan materi-materi tentang bahan ajar perkuliahan . Begitu pula dengan dua sosok namja manis yang duduk dibangku belakang , dua sosok namja yang kini nampak asik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing .

Kwon Jiyong , sosok namja manis dengan tubuh mungil dan surai hitamnya terlihat tengah asik memainkan sebatang pena ditangannya , namun dua manic matanya nampak menatap lurus kearah dosen pengajar . Sedangkan Kim Sunggyu , namja manis yang duduk disamping Jjiyong , dengan surai merah menyala miliknya dan dua manic mata segaris ciri khasnya terlihat tengah asik mencorat-coret lembaran kertas catatannya , entah apa yang namja itu tulis , mungkin hanya sekedar coretan biasa untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

" Hey , Gyu-ah" ucap Jiyong datar, dua manic matanya nampak masih menatap lurus kearah sosok namja yang tengah menerangkan bahan pelajaran didepan sana .

" Wae?' Jawab Sunggyu , mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk untuk menatap sang lawan bicara.

" Bagaimana jika kita taruhan ?"

" Mwo ?"

" Bagaimana jika kau merayu Nam songsangnim dan menjadikannya namja chingu mu ?"

" M-mworago?"

" Wae ? kau takut kalau kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya ?" ucap Jiyong , kini memalingkan wajahnya menatap sosok Sunggyu yang duduk disampingnya . Menatap sosok namja manis itu dengan seringaian dibibirnya, seolah mengejek.

" Ne ? Woah , jadi kau meremehkan ku ?" Dengus Sunggyu tak terima dengan senyuman yang baru saja Jiyong sajikan kepadanya .

" Anniya , aku tidak meremehkan mu. Aku tahu kau tidak seburuk itu , maka dari itu kau harus menunjukkan pada ku bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan Nam songsangnim"

" Arraseo , lalu jika aku berhasil menang apa yang akan kau berikan padaku ?"

" hmmmm…" Jiyong nampak berpikir , mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan menggemaskan.

" Choi Seunghyun! Bagaimana jika aku memberikan mu Seunghyun?"

" Mwo ? Kau gila ? Kau benar akan memberikan Seunghyun hyung pada ku ?" Tanya Sunggyu tak percaya , dua manic segarisnya melebar beberapa centi . Sedangkan Jiyong hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan dari Sunggyu .

" Othe ? Bukankah Seunghyun adalah namja yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas ini?"

" Arraseo , lalu kau harus menepati janji mu . Akan ku buat kau merengek karena aku merebut Seunghyun dari mu . kekekeh" Kekeh Sunggyu , merasa percaya diri . Yah , dia sangat ingin membuat namja yang duduk disampingnya itu merengek karena taruhan bodoh yang dibuatnya sendiri .

Disaat Sunggyu sedang tersenyum-senyum ria dengan pemikirannya sendiri , Jiyong kini nampak menatap datar dari kejauhan sosok namja yang tengah duduk dibangku depan . Sosok namja tampan yang tengah serius dengan papan tulis didepan ruang kelas , tak menghiraukan jika saat ini semua mata yeoja dan uke dikelas itu mengarah kepadanya . Sosok yang sangat dikagumi dan diidam-idamkan , Choi Seunghyun.

Sunggyu yang menyadari bahwa dirinya diabaikan oleh teman duduknya itupun kini memilih mencari tahu apa yang tengah membuat perhatian namja manis disebelahnya itu tersita.

Manic mata segarisnya mengikuti kearah mana manic mata coklat indah itu tertuju , manic mata yang mengarah pada sosok namja yang duduk dibangku paling depan .

" Eoh, kau yakin akan memberikan namja chingu mu yang sempurna itu pada ku ?" Tanya Sunggyu sekali lagi. Yah , Choi Seunghyun , namja yang diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh kelas itu sebenarnya adalah namja yang berstatus kekasih Kwon Jiyong . Sebuah pertanyaan yang kini berhasil menarik perhatian Jiyong dan tertuju padanya

Jiyong mengangguk pelan mengiyakan , sedangkan Sunggyu nampak mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya . Hey , siapa yang akan percaya jika ada seseorang yang akan melepas sosok namja yang sangat sempurna seperti Seunghyun , jika kau kekasihnya ? Sosok namja yang diidam-idamkan oleh semua yeoja dan namja .Bukan hanya karena wajah tampannya, tapi juga karena kekayaannya . Sosok namja yang nampak tak memiliki kekurangan sedikitpun.

" Aku sudah bosan dengannya " Jawab Jiyong datar , namun tak lama dia kembali memalingkan wajahya dan kembali menatap kearah depan .

" Lalu siapa yang kau lihat saat ini ?" Tanya Sunggyu , penasaran dengan arah tujuan dua manic mata itu .

" Kim Woobin" jawab Jiyong tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya . Namja manis bertubuh mungil itu lebih memilih tetap menatap kearah bangku yang berada disebelah tempat duduk Seunghyun . Kim Woobin , namja yang memiliki julukan 'kembaran Seunghyun' dikelas.

" Ne ?"

Jiyong memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sunggyu yang terlihat sangat terkejut . Garis indah melengkung dibibir tipisnya .

" Wae ? bukankah Woobin sangat menarik ? Dan aku sangat tertarik padanya "

" Jadi itu alasan mu mengadakan taruhan ini ? Membuang Seunghyun dan mendekati Woobin ?"

" ne , itupun jika Woobin sudah memutuskan namja chingunya , Lee jongsuk . Aku dengar bahwa hubungan mereka sedang renggang"

" Woah , kau benar-benar nappeun namja!"

Jiyong terkekeh kecil melihat sahabat sipitnya itu menggeleng tak percaya menatapnya .

" Kau tidak perlu memuji ku seperti itu Sunggyu-ah . Dan fokuslah pada rencana mu untuk merayu songsangnim kita . Aku dengar Nam songsangnim seorang yang normal , bukan seperti kita"

" Bekerja keraslah eoh , Gyuyie Hwaitting !" Ucap Jiyong mengepalkan dua tangannya dengan seulas senyum manis mengembang pada bibir merahnya , sungguh terlihat menggemaskan .

.

.

.

Ruang kelas yang terlihat sepi, saat semua siswa memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing , saat semua mata kuliah untuk hari ini terlihat berakhir . Namun satu sosok namja nyatanya masih berada disana , tertidur dibangku paling depan .

Namja manis dengan surai hitam kelam itu nampak asik tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bertumpu pada meja kuliahnya .

" Yah , kau disini rupanya eoh ?" Dengus seseorang dengan suara berat khas miliknya . Berhasil membuat sosok namja manis yang tadinya tertidur itu mendongakkan kepalanya malas. Dua manicnya menatap sosok namja tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi didepan sana , Choi Seunghyun –kekasihnya-.

" Aku mengirimi mu pesan tapi kau bahkan tidak menjawab pesan ku dan tertidur disini?" Choi seunghyun , namja tampan dan sempurna itu nampak mendekat kearah kekasihnya , mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas meja yang berada disebelah bangku Jiyong .

" eoh mianhae , aku tidak memeriksa ponselku"

" arraseo , lalu sedang apa kau disini ? Apa kau mau aku antar pulang?"

" Anniya tidak perlu . Aku sedang menunggu Sunggyu" Jawab Jiyong , sebelum namja yang menjadi bahan pembicaraannya itu datang dari arah pintu kelas dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang dibibir tipisnya , membuat dua pipi chubbynya mengembung seperti bakpao

" Waeyo ? Kenapa dia seperti itu ?" Tanya Seunghyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Yah tak biasanya namja sipit itu tersenyum lebar seperti itu , biasanya dia akan selalu menunjukkan raut datar dan bad mood

"Molla" jawab Jiyong malas tanpa sedikitpun menatap Seunghyun , kekasihnya.

" Yah , Kwon Jiyong ! Kau ! kau harus menepati janji mu eoh ?! Jadi mulai sekarang kekasih mu adalah milikku !"

" Mwo ?" ucap Seunghyun refleks

" Jadi kau berhasil mendapatkan Songsangnim itu ?" Tanya Jiyong , sedangkan Sunggyu mengangguk semangat , jangan lupakan tentang ulasan senyum pada bibir tipisnya yang mengembang sempurna

" Arraseo , kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau boleh mengambilnya . Dia adalah milik mu sekarang"

" N-ne ? Jadi aku benar-benar boleh mengambilnya ?"

Jiyong mengangguk sebelum bangun dari posisi duduknya . Namja itu mengambil ransel miliknya sebelum berjalan santai menuju keluar kelas

" Yah ! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini ?!" Tanya Seunghyun mencengkram tubuh mungil Jiyong agar tak berlalu begitu saja . Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang memerah jika dapat dipastikan bahwa namja itu sangat marah sekarang pada kekasihnya

Jiyong mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap sosok namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan raut wajah datarnya .

" Aku telah melakukan taruhan dengan Sunggyu , dan kau adalah taruhannya ! Jika dia menang , aku akan memberikan mu kepadanya ." Jiyong terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya

" Dia menang ! Jadi aku akan memberikan mu kepadanya !"

" M-mwo ?"

" Kalkae" Ucap Jiyong santai masih dengan wajah datarnya . Namja manis itu menepis tangan Seunghyun yang mencengkram erat lengan kecilnya , sebelum akhirnya pergi berlalu dari balik pintu kelas. Meninggalkan sosok Seunghyun yang kini mengepalkan tangannya erat dan juga Sunggyu yang membatu diposisinya .

Hening , lama setelah perginya namja bertubuh mungil itu suasana heningpun mulai tercipta didalam kelas yang nampak kosong . Hanya dua namja yang berada disana dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing .

"Huff…" Sunggyu mengehela napasnya panjang memecah keheningan . Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju sosok namja tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu . Menepuk pundak Seunghyun yang nampak masih mencoba meredam amarahnya .

" Hyung neo gwencana ?" Tanya Sunggyu memastikan

" …:" Tak ada jawaban dari Seunghyun , namja tampan itu masih berfokus pada ambang pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Seunghyun , Sunggyupun kembali menghela napasnya .

" Ck , aku kira dia akan menangis ketika aku memenangkan taruhan ini dan merebut mu darinya , tapi ternyata tidak . Ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan" Dengus Sunggyu kembali bermonolog karena merasa namja tampan yang berada disampingnya itu pasti tidak akan menjawabnya .

" Untuk masalah taruhannya aku tidak akan menganggapnya serius hyung . Dan sepertinya lebih menyenangkan bersama dengan Nam Seongsangnim , jadi aku harap kau bisa kembali dengan Jiyongie . Hwaitting!" Ucap Sunggyu menepuk-nepuk pundak Seunghyun , memberikan semangat pada namja yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

.

.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir merah milik namja bertubuh mungil itu, saat manic matanya menangkap sosok namja tampan yang kini tengah berdiri dihalaman depan rumahnya dengan coat berwarna abu yang melekat ditubuh tinggi dan kekarnya .

Namja tampan itu sudah berdiri disana lebih dari 2 jam , ditengah cuaca yang cukup dingin karena memasuki musim gugur.

Dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya , namja manis bertubuh mungil itu menatap datar sosok Seunghyun yang terlihat tak berkutik dari posisinya . Walaupun angin musim gugur yang dingin menerpa-nerpa kulit tubuh dan wajahnya namja tampan itu terlihat seakan tak peduli . Hanya satu yang saat ini dia inginkan , agar kekasihnya keluar untuk menemuinya .

" Mau apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Jiyong dingin . Yah , akhirnya namja manis ini menyerah dan memilih untuk turun menemui mantan kekasihnya *?*

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya !"

" Bukankah semua sudah jelas ?"

" Tidak bagi ku ! Apa maksud mu dengan pertaruhan bodoh itu eoh ?! Kau menjadikan ku kekasih mu sendiri sebagai hadiah taruhan mu, begitu ? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

" …" Jiyong terdiam , namja manis itu nampak memalingkan wajahnya , menghindari tatapan tajam Seunghyun yang menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan

" Katakan padaku Kwon Jiyong !" Bentak Seunghyun frustasi . Namja tampan itu sudah tidak dapat bersabar lagi untuk mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir Jiyong . Dua tangannya mencengkram erat tubuh mungil milik Jiyong .

" Aku bosan dengan mu" Jawab Jiyong dingin . Dua manic coklat indahnya balas menatap manic tajam Seunghyun .

"M-mwo ?"

" Eoh ? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seseorang , sukses membuat dua namja yang tengah beradu pendapat itu menoleh kearah asal suara . Menatap sosok namja tampan tinggi dengan postur tubuh atletisnya turun dari motor sport hitam .

Kim Woobin , namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis itu menatap Jiyong dan Seunghyun seolah penuh tanya.

" Kenapa kau-" Seunghyun melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Jiyong dan memilih untuk melemparkan pertanyaan pada namja yang menjadi teman duduknya dikelas itu . Sebuah pertanyaan yang bermain-main dikepalanya , namun belum sempat Seunghyun bertanya, Jiyong terlebih dahulu memotong pembicaraannya .

" Eoh , Woobin-ah kau disini ? Kajja kita masuk kedalam . Aku sudah menunggu mu semenjak tadi"

Jiyong segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Woobin . Menarik tangan namja itu untuk ikut pergi bersamanya masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan sosok Seunghyun yang masih membatu tak percaya ditempatnya .

" Yha ! Kwon Jiyong ! Apa maksud mu dengan semua ini eoh ?!" Teriak Seunghyun frustasi . Namja tampan itu mengacak kasar surai hitam gondrongnya sebelum akhirnya menendang kasar pagar besi rumah milik Jiyong . Namja itu seakan tak merasakan rasa sakit pada kakinya , karena hatinya bahkan lebih sakit.

.

.

" Ah .. ah .. ah .. Hmmppt .. aahh yes more-ah"

Eluhan demi eluhan terdengar memenuhi sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi empat itu . Eluhan yang menggambarkan tentang apa yang sedang diperbuat oleh dua insan yang tengah bergelut diatas bed empuk milik mereka . Eluhan yang mampu membuat hawa ruangan itu menjadi panas disaat hawa dingin diluar sana sangat terasa menusuk tulang

Dua insan itu terlihat tengah asik bermain dengan aktivitas HOT mereka diatas ranjang . Nam Woohyun dan Kim Sunggyu , dua namja itu terus saja mendesah mencari titik kenikmatan mereka sampai …..

#TINGTONGTINGTONG

Suara bel berbunyi , memecah keheningan rumah yang nampak sepi itu .

" Ah .. Ah .. hmmptt Hyun-ah" Desah Sunggyu tak tertahan , namja itu bagai tak peduli dengan bunyi bel rumahnya yang berbunyi diluar sana . Dia hanya masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dari sosok namja yang berada diatasnya , Nam Woohyun . Kekasih barunya sekaligus Songsangnimnya .

" Ahh .. Ahh .. Apakaaah kauhhh tidak ingin membuka pintuhh muh Gyuhhh..?" Tanya Woohyun disela-sela desahan nikmatnya . Yah , dia benar-benar menikmati saat dirinya berada didalam Sunggyu , namja manis dengan mata segaris yang merubah hidupnya . Mengubahnya yang normal menjadi tidak normal seperti saat ini . Oh , bahkan dia bercinta dengan siswa didiknya sendiri dan yang terpenting adalah sosok ituadalah …. Seorang Namja !

" Hmpttt , ahh .. laluh apakah kauhhh inginn meninggalkan inih begituhhh sajahh…. Ah?" Tanya Sunggyu

" Yeahh .. akuhh pikir akuhh bisahh tapihh jangan lamah-lamahh nehh?"

Sunggyu tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu . Dielusnya pipi Woohyun , kekasihnya yang tampan sebelum mengecup bibir tebal nan sexy itu kilat .

" Arraseo , kalau begitu keluarkan dulu milik mu dari ku chagi" Ucap Sunggyu menggoda . Benar-benar membuat Woohyun gila dan ingin mengerjai namja manis itu diatas tempat tidur lagi secara habis-habisan , namun sepertinya harus urung karena kedatangan seorang penganggu .

Woohyun menghempas tubuhnya kearah samping Sunggyu , membiarkan namja manis itu bangkit dari bed miliknya untuk pergi keluar menemui tamunya yang telah menunggu . Tak lupa memakai beberapa helai pakaiannya .

Dan helaan panjangpun mengiringi kepergian Sunggyu . Helaan napas panjang dari sosok seorang Woohyun yang frustasi karena aktivitasnya harus tertunda , padahal dia baru saja akan mencapai klimaks -_-

.

.

" Eoh , Seunghyun hyung ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Sunggyu saat mendapatkan sosok tampan Seunghyun berada didepan pintu rumahnya , dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan *?*.

Surainya yang biasa tertata rapi kini terlihat berantakan dengan dua matanya yang membengkak dan lengkap dengan lingkaran hitam.

" Wae geurae hyung ? Apakah ini tentang Jiyongie ?"

Seunghyun mengangguk kecil , Meng-iyakan Sunggyu . Bibirnya tertutup rapat seolah dia terlalu lelah untuk hanya menjawab pertannyaan yang dilontarkan Sunggyu.

" Bisakah kau meluangkan waktu mu bersama ku sebentar ?" Tanya Seunghyun . Sedangkan Sunggyu namja itu nampak masih berpikir . Yah , Sunggyu sedang galau .. #Plakkk

" Huff .. arraseo hyung . Tunggulah disini sebentar ne , aku akan mengambil jaket ku" Ucap Sunggyu sebelum berlalu masuk kembali kedalam untuk sekedar mengambil jaketnya . Pada akhirnya namja manis itu memutuskan untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk Seunghyun dan meninggalkan kekasihnya Woohyun yang sedang berada diambang surga dan nerakanya .. *?*

" Kau mau kemana Gyu ?" Tanya Woohyun heran saat melihat sosok bertubuh sedikit gempal itu mengambil jaket dari dalam lemarinya .

" Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar Chagi . Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tinggal"

" NEEEE ?" Woohyun membulatkan matanya lebar tak percaya . Oh ayolah haruskah dia tersiksa dengan adik kecilnya sendirian ?

" Mianhae , tapi aku harus keluar sekarang . Aku janji aku akan kembali dengan cepat . Anneyong" Ucap Sunggyu sebelum mengecup pelan bibir tebal Woohyun yang masih terbengong ria diatas ranjang yang sebenarnya milik kekasihnya , Sunggyu .

" Ah , dan pastikan milik mu menunggu ku" Goda Sunggyu dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata sipitnya sebelum berlari keluar kamar . Meninggalkan Woohyun yang frustasi karena uke genitnya yang begitu menggoda itu.

.

.

" Mianhae aku mengganggu waktu mu" Ucap Seunghyun , merasa bersalah karena harus menyeret namja manis nan sipit itu ikut bersamanya kesuatu taman bermain yang nampak sepi , hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatnya . Dua namja itu terlihat duduk disebuah kursi taman yang panjang .

" Anniya , gwencana hyung" Balas Sunggyu menepuk perlahan pundak Sunghyun yang nampak lesu . Jika saja Seunghyun tidak dalam keadaan yang terlihat mengenaskan seperti ini mungkin saja Sunggyu akan menghadiahi Seunghyun dengan berjuta-juta umpatannya karena telah mengganggu aktivitas panasnya bersama Woohyun.

" Well , jadi bagaimana dengan Jiyong ?" Tanya Sunggyu kembali , sedangkan Seunghyun hanya menggeleng lemah

" Dia bilang dia bosan pada ku"

" N-ne ?" Sunggyu membulatkan dua mata sipitnya , namun tak lama kemudian namja manis itu menghela napas panjangnya .

" Jadi dia kembali lagi ?" Tanya Sunggyu entah pada siapa , sontak membuat namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya terheran

" nugu ?" Tanya Seunghyun tak mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan Sunggyu

" Kau tahu hyung , saat jiyong berpacaran dengan mu sampai saat ini aku kira dia telah berubah . Aku pikir dia benar-benar berubah karena dia dapat bertahan dengan mu selama 2 tahun lebih "

" Kwon Jiyong yang kukenal adalah sosok namja yang tak bisa bertahan lebih dari satu bulan dengan orang lain . Maka dari itu dia dijuluki player saat SMA dulu . Dia bahkan berhasil menjadikan seluruh namja dikelas sebagai kekasihnya hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan . Dan untuk tipe namja sempurna seperti mu , dengan tak ada kekurangan sedikitpun dan harta yang berlimpah , dia hanya bertahan selama 1 bulan . Maka dari itu saat kau berpacaran dengannya dan kini hampir 2 tahun aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia telah berubah"

" .." Hening Seunghyun hanya terpaku diam setelah mendengar semua dari Sunggyu , namja yang merupakan sosok yang paling mengetahui segala tentang Jiyong . 

" Hyung , mianhae sepertinya aku tidak dapat membantu banyak"

"Gwencana dan gomawo karena kau mau mendengarkan ku"

" Ne , sama-sama hyug . Hwaiting ne?!" Sunggyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya , memberikan pose cutenya untuk menyemangati namja tampan bernama Seunghyun . Namja tampan yang kini tersenyum simpul karena sikap menggemaskan Sunggyu yang sangat mirip dengan binatang bernama hamster.

" Yah, Sunggyu-ah…. " Ucap Seunghyun menatap wajah manis Sunggyu lekat

" M-mwo?" Tanya Sunggyu gugup saat wajah Seunghyun mendekat kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan dua manic matan miliknya yang tajam .

" Kau tahu , aku baru menyadarinya sekarang … " Ucap Seunghyun lagi , mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada wajah Sunggyu

" Owh , w-waeyo ?" Dengus Sunggyu frustasi saat jantungnya kini berdetak cepat entah karena ketakutan atau karena wajah Seunghyun yang tampan itu terlihat sangat sempurna dari dekat.

' Owh Woohyun hyung othokae ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Seunghyun mungkin saja menyatakan cintanya pada ku saat ini ? Anniya , aku tidak boleh tergoda olehnya ! aku janji aku tidak akan tergoda dengan namja ini!' Ucap Sunggyu dalam hati . Memegang kokoh pendiriannya agar nantinya dia tak terjatuh dalam rayuan maut yang mungkin saja dilontarkan oleh namja sempurna yang sedang patah hati dihadapannya ini.

" Sunggyu-ya , betapa bodohnya aku karena benar-benar baru menyadarinya sekarang ?. Kalau kau benar-benar sangat ….."

"…. Sangat mirip dengan hamster" Lanjut Seunghyun dengan memasang wajah seriusnya , membuat sosok Sunggyu membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya lebar-lebar

" Mwo ? Mworago ? Kau bilang apa hyung ?! Yack . katakan sekali lagi maka kau akan ku bunuh HYung !" Dengus Sunggyu kesal . memukul dada bidang Seunghyun bertubi-tubi melampiaskan rasa kesalnya sekaligus rasa menyesalnya karena sempat berpikir jika Seunghyun akan merebut dirinya dari pelukan Woohyun.

.

.

.

" Gyu-ah !"

" Yah! Kim Sunggyu !" Pekik seorang namja , membuat sang pemilik nama terbangun dari alam khayalnya .

" Owh , waeyo?" Dengus Sunggyu kesal karena namja itu sukses mengganggu imajinasi-imajinasi indahnya saat diam-diam menatap sosok namja tampan yang tengah menerangkan materi perkuliahan didepan sana –sosok Nam Woohyun songsangnim -

" Kau tidak mendengarkan ku !" Dengus Jiyong tak kalah kesal , mempoutkan bibir mungilnya , imut.

"Arraseo , arraseo . Memang kau mau bilang apa eum uri Yongie" Tanya Sunggyu dengan nada imut yang sedikit napak dipaksakan . Sunggyu hanya tak ingin lebih lama berdebat dengan teman duduknya itu , sehingga dia dapat melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terganggu tadi , menatap Nam Songsangnimnya! .

" Apakah kau tahu dimana Seunghyun? Sepertinya dia tidak masuk perkuliahan selama beberapa hari ini"

" Eoh , jadi kau menghawatirkannya sekarang ? Setelah kau bilang bosan padanya ?"

Jiyong menatap datar sosok Sunggyu , tak nampak sedikitpun tanda jika dia ingin membalas ucapan yang Sunggyu lemparkan . Bukankah kenyataannya memang benar begitu ?

Sunggyu menghela napasnya saat melihat reaksi wajah datar yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu , kali ini Sunggyu benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini .

" Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan appanya . Kemarin dia mengirimi ku pesan"

" Dan juga …. Aku katakan padanya agar cepat mencari pengganti mu dan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya"

"Eoh neo eodiga ?" Tanya Sunggyu setengah berteriak , saat melihat Jiyong tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya ditengah aktivitas perkuliahan yang tengah berjalan

" Kalkae" Ucap Jiyong dingin sebelum mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan menuju kearah depan kelas , mendekati Nam Seongsangnim yang tengah sibuk menerangkan materi perkuliahannya.

" eoh , ada apa Kwon Haksaeng ?" Tanya Nam Woohyun , seongsangnim tampan itu terheran saat melihat anak didiknya mendekat kearahnya lengkap dengan ranselnya

" Jwiseonghamnida seongsangnim , geundae aku memiliki urusan penting sehingga tidak dapat mengikuti mata kuliah mu kali ini"

" Geurae ? Arraseo kalau begitu pergilah . Geundae untuk kali ini saja ne , selanjutnya aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu meninggalkan mata kuliah ku begitu saja . kau mengerti?"

" Ne , aku mengerti . Ghamsahamnida seongsangnim" Jiyong membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kelas . Entah kemana dia akan pergi

=_="

#TINGTONGTINGTONG

Suara bel yang terdengar memecah keheningan sontak mewarnai suasana rumah mewah tersebut . Suara Bel yang memaksa sang pemilik rumah untuk mau tak mau membukakan pintu rumah miliknya .

" eoh ? Jiyong-ah ? Sedang apa kau-" Ucap Seunghyun yang ternyata adalah pemilik rumah mewah tersebut . mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapatkan sosok Jiyong berada didepan pintu rumah miliknya

" Hosh .. Hosh .. Mianhae" ucap Jiyong ditengah-tengah napasnya yang tersengal karena harus berlari dari kampusnya menuju rumah milik Seunghyun . Entahlah , namja itu sendiri tidak tau mengapa dia harus berlari . Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bertemu dengan Seunghyun, sosok tampan yang kini berada dihadapannya

" ne ?"

" Mian"

" What for?"

" Karena aku menyakiti mu dan karena aku tak bisa mengabaikan mu"

" Maaf karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan mu lebih dari ini" sambung Jiyong masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya , seolah takut untuk melihat dua manic mata tajam Seunghyun

" Ak-aku tidak mengerti maksud mu"

" Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan teman lama ku , Seungri . Dan dia bilang jika aku berubah dan tak seperti yang dulu "

" Sampai aku dan dia bertaruh . Dia bilang akan memberikan ku mobil lamborgini jika aku menang taruhan kali ini . Mengabaikan mu selama 2 minggu . Tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan mu lebih dari ini . "

" Kau tahu , aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan mobil lamborgini itu . Jadi aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu. " Jiyong mendongakkan kepalanya , mengakhiri penjelasannya . Memberanikan dirinya menatap sosok namja tampan dihadapannya

"Jangan mencari pengganti ku !" Ucap Jiyong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Ne ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Woobin ? Bukankah dia datang kerumah mu untuk menemui mu?"

" Aku tidak ada hubungan dengannya ! Dia masih bersama Jongsuk ! Dan aku memintanya kerumah ku hanya untuk menyuruhnya mengajari ku modeling ! Tidak lebih !"

Hening , sesaat tak ada ucapan yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing . Dua namja itu hanya terlihat saling berdiam dengan mata mereka yang saling bertatapan seolah mencari kebenaran

" Yah , neo Paboya?" Tanya Choi Seunghyun memecah keheningan yang mereka buat, sebelum akhirnya namja tampan itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan memeluk sosok Jiyong , memeluk erat tubuh namja mungil dihadapannya itu

" Kau tahu , kau benar-benar bodoh Kwon Jiyong ! Kenapa kau melakukan taruhan bodoh itu jika kau bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti ku yang bahkan bisa memberi mu mobil lamborgini sebanyak yang kau minta"

" Ne , mianhae aku memang bodoh "

Hening

" Seunghyunie"

" eum"

" Benarkah kau akan memberikan ku mobil lamborgini ?" tanya Jiyong dengan kepalanya yang masih tertanam pada dada bidang Seunghyun .

" Mwo ?"

" Kau tadi bilang itu pada ku ! Apa kau akan membelikan ku ? Aku sangat menginginkannya" rengek Jiyong , mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap sosok namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut .

" Arraseo , tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menikah dengan ku!" Jawab Seunghyun enteng , sebelum kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya yang lebih erat .

" Ne" jawab Jiyong tersipu malu , membalas pelukan erat Seunghyun dengan kepalanya yang dia sembunyikan didada bidang sang kekasih

" Mwo?"

" Ne aku bersedia menikah dengan mu . Saranghae Choi Seunghyun" ucapnya , mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Seunghyun

Seunghyun tertawa lepas melihat reaksi polos kekasihnya yang sangat imut itu , sebelum kemudian dia mencium bibir Jiyong dengan lembut .

-THE END- 


End file.
